Twenty Ways to Annoy McFly
by And You Thought You Knew Me
Summary: As the title says, a list of ways to get on McFly's nerves. Twenty for each of the boys in four seperate chapters. Just something fun and hopefully enjoyable. Final chapter: annoying Harry Judd!
1. Danny Jones

**The Author's Note of Doom: **This goes for the lists for all of the McFlyers: The things on this list were inspired by a multitude of things. Most of the them came from something one of the boys said in different interviews I watched via YouTube. A few of them were written because of something the boys may have said in one of their blogs on their official MySpace. Others still came from their songs. The interviews and blogs may be from a few years back and you might not understand them all. Hopefully you understand the majority of them, and if there's any number you don't understand I'll be happy to explain.

**The Other Author's Note of Doom: **I'm not sure if you'll deem anything on this list mean or something like that, so let me assure everyone right now that I adore McFly to know end and hold firm to the belief they're the coolest people ever. So if I'm putting them down, it's all in good fun and really do love them. :)

**Disclaimer:** I feel so stupid writing this for McFly. But, you know, just in case you were wonder: I don't own the boys in McFly, because they're just too darn wild to tame.

**Next List:** Mr. Tom Fletcher!

Twenty Ways to Annoy Danny Jones

1. Tell him Tom's the REAL lead singer of McFly.

2. When his hair is straight, tell him that only girls straighten their hair.

3. When his hair is curly, complain that it looks better straight.

4. Constantly remind him that he better shape up, because Tom needs a man!

5. Scold him for forgetting the words to "You Raise Me Up", and offer to teach him and/or write them on his arm for him, since that seems to be his favourite cheat-sheet.

6. Ask him if you could please put five colours in his hair.

7. When he says no, do it anyway while he's sleeping.

8. When he wakes up and confronts you, tell him Dougie did it.

9. Tell him he was a really, really, really ugly kid/teenager!

10. Ask him, that if you should know by know that he can't forgive you, just what it is that he can't forgive you for?

11. Ask him how to download songs onto your mobile phone, because you were too busy staring at the "Idiot" sign above his head to pay attention when he was explaining it the first time.

12. Ask him to show you how to make tongue bubbles like he does. Don't let him leave until you've learnt it perfectly…if you ever learn it at all.

13. Feed him carrots and pat his head, and tell him that he's the cutest widdle pink bunny in the world!

14. Call him a sexist beast and hit him with something.

15. Beg him to pretty, pretty please fix your hair the way he fixed James Bourne's.

16. Steal his collection of hats and beanies and wear them yourself.

17. Sing "Danny is Gay" to him all day long.

18. Inform him that otters don't even live in Antarctica, but that it was adorable that he would want to be one.

19. Drop pieces of turkey all around (and even on) him and shout, "It's pouring down with turkeys!"

_And the number one way to annoy Danny Jones is to…_

20. Ask him why he never seems to be able write a real song, only songs about bras and headlice.


	2. Tom Fletcher

**Listen up: **The disclaimer and both of the author's notes of doom still apply. And I just want to think all the people that reviewed Danny's chapter, all the support made me happy. Hope you enjoy this one!

**Next Victim: **The one and only Dougie Poynter!

* * *

20 Ways to Annoy Tom Fletcher

1. Point out that Danny and Dougie have more fangirls.

2. Tell him Danny plays the guitar better than he does.

3. Ask him how in the world he got stuck singing the female part in McFly's version of "You're the One that I Want".

4. Tell him not to worry, you'll help him shape Danny into the man that he needs.

5. Ask him when his baby is due.

6. Tell him, "Danny and Harry weren't too scared to stay in the haunted dungeons, you chicken!"

7. Buy him bubble wrap.

8. Ask him when McFly's going to sing a song titled "Sunday Night".

9. Look him directly in the eyes and say seriously, "don't go changin', don't go changin', don't go changin', _don't go changin', DON'T GO CHANGIN'_!"

10. Everytime he walks by you, cover your face and scream, "Please don't blow a boogie on my cheek!"

11. Call him "Fat Boy".

12. Ask him what in the world an "intergalatical frisbee" is.

13. Cook broccoli for him.

14. At precisely eleven-thirty in the morning, jump on top of him while he's sleeping and shout: "TOM! Wake up, Tom!"

15. Ask him where _his_ "Star Girl" is, since the others seem to have so many.

16. Ask him when fat Tom's coming out to play?

17. Tell him to "stop lookin' at my bum!"

18. Give him a banana with every meal he eats.

19. Actually, just give bananas every chance you get!

_And the number one way to annoy Tom Fletcher is to…_

20. Ask him where his other dimple went.


	3. Dougie Poynter

**Author's Notes of Doom:** -still apply-

**Regular Author's Note Not of Doom:** Much thanks to everyone who's reviewed. I'm glad y'all are enjoying it, and better yet, understanding where and what all of them mean! I was worried you guys wouldn't get it. But you have!

**Up Next:** Obviously (she's out of my league), there's only one McFlyer left to do. But still, he deserves an introduction: to finish this story off, we have our very own _Judd the Stud_!

* * *

20 Ways to Annoy Dougie Poynter

1. Tell him he has an incredibly girly singing voice.

2. Ask him why all the birds ask him to show them his "Poynter"; is it really _that_ great?

3. Say, "I'm sorry, what? What was that? Speak up!" after everything he says.

4. Ask him why he had to be the main woman in "Transylvania".

5. Ask him if that had anything to do with the reason he was also the bride in his and Harry's wedding.

6. Tell him you saw him and Tom holding hands, and that you're going to tell Harry!

7. Ask him whatever became of his dream of starring in a porno…?

8. Inform him that "Ignorance" makes absolutely no sense at all.

9. Tell him the guitar is way better than the bass!

10. Ask him where, exactly, he got the inspiration for "Diarrhea" from…?

11. Steal his "Toy Story" boxers.

12. Follow him around all day, mimicking the way Danny says "Dougie" the entire time.

13. Ask him if there's any truth in the rumour that he eats dead skin.

14. Everytime you see him, shout out: "Everybody boo Doug, he messed up!"

15. Begin to "BOO!" him repeatedly.

16. Sing "Dougie is My Hero" to him all day.

17. Tell him the band he was in before he joined McFly was really bad.

18. Tell him that, no, he was wrong: that _he_ was the one that sucks at blogs and that Tom is better.

19. Offer to take him to visit his mum, since Danny had said he misses her.

_And the number one way to annoy Dougie Poynter is to…_

20. Shout at him to get in the bathroom quick, the toilet _exploded_!


	4. Harry Judd the Stud

**A/N:** Alas, we reach the end! :( It has been fun, though, hasn't it? Hah! Okay, so just a quick note for Harry's list: I actually started this before Harry ran the marathon a few months ago, which is why it's referenced here. Oh, and just know I happen to think that (what I've heard of) Harry's voice is very good. :D

That is all. I hope you've all enjoyed this as much as I have, and don't forget to review for Judd the Stud before you go!

* * *

20 Ways to Annoy Harry Judd

1. Point out that the drummer in any band is constantly the one most overlooked.

2. Ask him why, suspiciously, why he keeps insisting that he was going to end being McFly's one gay member that was needed for every boy band.

3. Warn him that his and Dougie's wedding anniversary is coming up and that he better do something special!

4. Tell him it's okay if he doesn't want to sing; that you're not the best singer yourself, and you know how he feels.

5. Get mad and shout at him for making "Please, Please" about Lindsay Lohan.

6. Pull at his beard.

7. When he asks you what you're doing, tell him you were just checking to see if it was real or "surgically put on".

8. After that, make sure you start rapping "Harry got facial hair that's fake" everytime you see him.

9. Make him reassure you that the rumours about McFly splitting up are not true.

10. Make him reassure you again.

11. And just to be certain, make him tell you one more time that _McFly is not splitting up._

12. Run up behind him and shout, "BOO!"

13. When he asks you to explain why you did that, tell him you just wanted to see if he was really scared of girls or not.

14. Print out an older picture of Harry and show it to people, saying, "That was when he had _hair_."

15. Call him vain. Tell him he should be ashamed. VAIN!

16. Follow him around with a stopwatch and tell him that you'll be timing him constantly to make sure he's ready to run his marathon.

17 Constantly, over and over again, be asking him how his leg's doing, and if he's all right, and if it hurts, and if he's certain the surgery will make it all better and to be careful, he might hurt it worse!

18 Tell him the Beach Boys are way better than the Beatles.

19. Attach yourself to his waist in a huge hug and scream, "YOU CAN BE MY HERO, HARRY!"

_And the number one way to annoy Harry Judd is to…_

20. Ask him if Danny shaved his head because he had headlice.


End file.
